I believe
by femmebelle
Summary: Beyond the realm of Peter Pan and Never Land, near the top of a mountain, is a secret portal, to a wondrous world, you never knew existed. Behold Pixie Hollow, it is the home of all fairies, a place no mortal has ever entered, until now…
1. Luminous

**I believe**

**Chapter 1: ****Luminous**

_**Third Person POV:**_

Dawn was over. Darkness hit the city and night fell upon it, as the shining moon and twinkling stars filled and lighted the sky again. Still, London didn't sleep. She was active in either day or night. Her rumbling early twentieth century city noises could never rest. Steam rose up from the chimneys and streets. And lights from windows gave London her city glow.

There was a house in the middle of London, a very charming house owned by wealthy people: the Bronson family.

There lived a family of four: Father James Bronson, Mama Mary Whitehouse of Bronson, Thomas Bronson, and finally, Heather Bronson. A young teenaged girl with turquoise eyes, and short dark brown hair. With an imagination that could fill the universe completely. Unfortunately, she was locked out from it. Her parents had a different perspective. And this night everything was going to go wrong.

Supper finished and Heather was looking out the window from her room, admiring the city view and the stars. She locked her eyes on a particular star. She wondered what it would be like to travel through space. At least now, everything was fantasy and imagination.

The house maid sighed as she watched her from the doorframe. Heather looked out the window on a daily night basis. She had no choice but to interrupt her, due to house orders.

"Miss Bronson, forgive me for the interruption, but your father wishes to see you"

Yet, Heather let her words float away.

"May I remind you Heather? That if your father catches you looking out that window again, letting your mind float away, he will punish you. And I won't say anything else going on from there" The old lady persisted.

That caught her attention straight away, as she sprung up from the bench and ran out of the room in search for his father.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Heather said as she squished through the doorframe and her maid.

"He's in the smoke room!" The maid shouted down the hallway.

"Thanks Julie!" Heather answered back.

The old maid shook her head, as a small smile made up her wrinkled face. "Heather, Heather, oh Heather, I can never grow tired of you" She thought, as she walked down the opposite side of the hallway, to go change some towels and bed sheets in the other rooms.

* * *

Heather slowly turned the door knob and opened the door shyly. There was his father, sitting comfortably on his chair, smoking his first class pipe brought to him from France. The man had his tastes. She stood there, at the door entrance, getting a good sweaty grip of the door knob. When Mr. Bronson called her in his smoke room, and he was sitting on his chair, it was always to have a talk. The talk. About any subject, but she never liked them.

"You summoned me father?" She quietly asked.

Her father nodded in response "Step forward child"

Heather let go of her grip and closed the door behind her. And walked closer to where her father was, but decided to keep her distance.

"I suppose you weren't looking out that window again letting time go by, like water from a river. Took you a bit of time to get here" He narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Of course not father, I was reading"

"Hmm, what were you reading?" The man questioned.

Heather kept quiet.

"Speak child, speak" He commanded.

"Why I was studying, umm- my math notes. Isn't it obvious father?" She hoped her father's answer didn't involve tearing down the window and patching it with wooden boards.

Mr. Bronson cleared his throat "Changing the subject-" He took a sip from his pipe, and out of his nose and mouth escaped a cloud of gray smoke that smelled like burnt tobacco. She wrinkled her nose and squinted her eyes at the unpleasant smell that irritated the insides of her head. He placed the pipe down onto a side table. "- I called you here to discuss an important matter"

Heather was not surprised that his last sentence was repeated that moment, and other moments in the past. But still, she perked up her ears to hear what was so important. Even doe, she was surprised her father changed the subject so abruptly; which means he was completely incredulous of her lie.

"And what might that matter be father?" She asked.

"Your mother and I made some arrangements, mostly me; about your future"

Her eyes widened. "Say what? My future? What can you possibly be talking about you cuckoo old man!" She thought, as her mind went off in rage, but she kept calm and still.

"Do you remember the gala ball party we attended to, in the summer home, last week? I am well sure of, that you remember the hosts, the Conried family"

"That was a summer home?" She asked herself. "Oh them" She muttered in disgust.

Mr. Bronson frowned "Anyways-" He stood up and signaled for a man to step up closer to where they were. He was a bit taller than her father and she seemed his face looked more like a military general, so she figured he must have been at war sometime in the past. "- You never did formally meet Mister- or General Conried. As you might guess, he is Philippe's father"

"Interesting girl you have here James" He said, as he surveyed the quiet, still girl before him.

"Now Heather, we have arranged a marriage between you and the young gentleman: Philippe Conried" Her father stated.

"It is the best for both families, and we are all looking forward to it. You will make us very proud, as for my son, I am also proud of him" Mr. Conried said.

"No" Heather muttered.

"Pardon me?" Her father asked.

"I said NO" She looked up at Mr. Bronson with anger in her eyes.

"WHAT did you say?"

"I will not do this! I refuse! You can't make me!"

"I'm afraid we can Miss Bronson" said Mr. Conried, then chuckled "Afraid? What am I saying? I'm glad we can do it"

Both men laughed.

"Does it look like I'm laughing? Are you mad? Do you think I'm some kind of monkey on strings? THIS is something I will never tolerate from you father! You can't control my life! I am free woman, not your slave!"

Her father's face went red in ager.

"Young lady you are-!"

"I don't bloody care if I'm making you an embarrassment in front of him! And you!-" She turned her view towards the General. "Your son is the embarrassment! He is a jerk! His mind revolves around dirty things! He tried lifting up skirt to touch my legs! And I only kept quiet so that my father could make a good impression! You should be ashamed of your own heir!" She yelled.

The scene was quite the scandal; the air was thick with pressure and anger.

"You are grounded for the rest of your life! You will never see the daylight again until I die! You will eat once a day! You want me to treat you like a slave? Then I will! I won't consider you as my daughter anymore! And you won't have a single coin in your pockets!"

"All you ever cared about is money! I don't care about that! I want freedom! Which is something that will never exist in this house!"

"Damn right I give you freedom!"

"No-You-Don't" Her voice broke down

She turned her back on him, and headed directly for the door as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

"Want to see me?" She dared not turning back to face him as she walked over to the door.

She opened it and before she left, she turned to her father once more "Kick me out the house if you want! I don't care 'cause I've got better places to go where my mind will be free!" And with that she slammed the door shut, and left the two men speechless.

* * *

Heather desperately ran for her room and slammed and locked the door behind her. "How can this be happening? I cannot be forced into marriage if I don't want to!" She thought desperately.

She went to the bench next to her window, and cried on the windowsill hopelessly.

The soft breeze tried to soothe her, but it was useless.

Down her window was the street, and her best friend was passing by heading home. He saw from the distance that her window was open and saw a figure. He figured she would be staring at the stars again. A few steps later he saw the complete opposite. There was the friend he cared so much about, pouring the tears out of her broken heart. He ran over to where her window stood, and looked up. Her sobs filled the air above.

"Pssst! Heather!" He called. He took little sticks from the ground and threw them up into the air, knocking on the wall besides her.

"Leave me alone!" She answered back, not caring to show her face.

"C'mon Heather! What's wrong?" He asked, worry and concern filled within each word.

"Eric, just leave me!" She protested. This time she looked at him, her watery Caribbean sea eyes locked on to his emerald greens, and he knew she needed some time alone.

"I-I'll see you t-tomorrow" He stuttered. And turned to walk away home.

"Wait! Before you leave!" She persisted "I must not let you leave, without knowing what's wrong" Her voice still broken. "Otherwise, you will not sleep because of your worrying" She thought

He smiled slightly, she knew him to well. He turned back and looked up to face her, and nodded to give her a signal to start.

Heather sighed as it was difficult for her saying the next sentence: "My parents arranged a marriage for me, so I am forced to get married with someone that is really despicable and a jerk" A tear fell down her cheek and onto the street below, as she strained the words.

Eric's eyes widened "You're what?" His heart tore.

"Yes, now may you leave please?"

He understood, and turned back for home. Thoughts clouded his head on his way.

Heather wiped her face with her arm and looked down at the city. She spotted the little park near her house. As fast as lightning, she had a plan.

* * *

After the maid checked in on Heather, to see if she was asleep, and after everyone else drifted to sleep, she sprung up from her bed and took action.

She lighted up a candle and the room shyly illuminated. She took her coat, her adventure and fairytale books into a messenger bag and placed some fruits and some coins in it.

She opened the window, immediately the cold night breeze invited her to come outside. She smiled and with a big gulp, started climbing down the wood panel decorations and plants on the wall under her window. Heather slightly fell on to the grass, humid with the night's mist.

She climbed the brick and steel fence. Once she fell on the dirty street pavement, she glanced back at her house. She finally felt free for once, but did not want to let go. Her hand was on the fence as long was her glance. Another cold breeze came down her way, encouraging her to let go.

She took in a deep breath, strapped tight her messenger bag around her, and finally let go and headed towards the small park.

Heather quickly ran towards the park, and was there in less than a minute. She kept her eye out for burglars or any signs of danger, but she felt safe and at home in this place.

The gibbous moon lighted up the place, and the twinkling stars, gave it its fairytale effect.

She lay down on the fresh long grass, and fireflies danced around the park.

Heather saw two stars power over the others, but the second star to right shined with a light so rare.

She sighed and sang a little song she made up:

"_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_so I will now_

_where you are,_

_gleaming in the night sky above me,_

_lead me to the land_

_I dream_

_of"_

The star gleamed bright at her plea. Heather gasped as she sprung up from where she laid in the grass. It was her imagination, or the star really seemed to wink at her with its glow.

She stood up as the night breeze swirled around her. She saw her reflection on a small pond and suddenly, shiny golden dust made out the outline of what appeared to be wings. Her hearth beat rapidly and her breath quickened as the series of unexplainable but magical events took place around her.

Laughing passed by her left ear. It was not any laugh, it was a baby laugh. She saw a dandelion fluff pass her by, floating around her. Heather ran after it, and caught it in her hands. There lay an innocent, but intriguing dandelion fluff that echoed that angelic baby laugh that made its way to a place of the unknown.

It started dimly glowing, and then it gleamed, until it burst a shining light around it. The light was too strong she winced and closed her hands to stop the impenetrable light glowing through her hands. But it was impossible, the tree in the center of the park glowed up and the magic and golden dust danced and swirled around her and the tree as it embraced them.

The wings were outlined again but now into a magnificent and beautiful pattern within. Her clothes turned golden and her skin shined. This was truly a fairytale to her senses, she must have been dreaming. But no, it all seemed too real. It was all real.

She was floating inches away from the ground. Feelings started entering her soul. She felt warmth, safety, freedom and connected to nature. The fluff had let it self free and was now floating in front of her, glowing more intensively by the second like the tree. The fluff exploded into dust as it entered her. Her arms were extended, her back arched letting herself go to this unexplainable magic she absorbed. She felt safe, until confuse raised again in her, as light started penetrating her. The teen felt she was shrinking, the air turned thin around her and the temperature rose from a kind warmth to raging bolts of hot light.

She was now a sphere of light. The park went dark, as its golden magical dust was absorbed into the sphere. She was the only shining thing. Even fireflies ran for cover, as the unexpected magic unfolded. As fast as lightning, she was launched up into the sky. She felt cold, she felt no air, and she felt no gravity. She was in space, heading fiercely to the star. The sphere traveled as bolt. Never Land was in the view. The bolt swooshed through puffy clouds.

And up in the high mountains, she entered the secret portal behind a cascade, and before her, laid a wondrous world, no one ever knew existed. Behold Pixie Hollow, a place no mortal has ever entered, until now…

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please review about what you think,_

_I've also created a forum: _A Pixie Hollow General Forum

_Oh and one more thing, for those of you who favorite my stories (I have my cases), please don't just favorite and leave me thinking:_

_Why did you favorite my story?..._

_Reviews always make my day_

_Writers always want to know what you think about it,_

_And I just wonder why so little reviews, when I am seeing tons of viewers in my traffic status… I'll leave that up too you_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**: )**_

_**Fly with you!**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**TBC…**_

_P.S.: If you got some questions about the story, Example: the whole secret portal and waterfall (cascade) thing_

_Ask me about it in my forum!_

_Andrea_


	2. A feather with no bird

**I believe**

**Chapter 2:**

**A feather with no bird**

The autumn morning sun loomed in the horizon and curved through the distant crimson hills. Light fairies woke up and danced around its light rays. Flowers opened and those sleepy ones where taken care of the garden fairies. Little creatures where accompanied by animal fairies. And the hardworking tinkers where awake before light hit the land.

Suddenly, they hear the roar of thunder; but there is not a single cloud in the sky. A sound wave spreads through the Hollow. A bolt of light raced through the sky and over the hills, leaving a trail of golden dust behind. The sphere emanated blue and golden light. Fairies looked up in awe, as they saw the flash of light pass them by. It headed towards the tree. The main and most important tree of them all. The Pixie Dust Tree. Fairies and sparrow men followed pursuit the bolt.

Heather felt it was too much. She felt pressure surrounding her inner organs; that is, if she had organs at the moment. She felt she was going to explode.

Queen Clarion watched how the sphere came towards the tree. She felt the presence of someone new. A new fairy. She summoned her subjects and ministers to come to the center of said tree, and reunite around the cascade of golden pixie dust, that flowed through it. All talent fairies gathered around, awaiting the new arrival.

The bolt crashed into the pond of dust. The fairies have never seen anything like this. Neither has the Queen. They waited for anything to happen.

Heather felt the burning temperature cease. All she saw was white, gold and blue shining around her. She still felt she couldn't breathe and felt she had her insides squished outside. She felt she was going to pass out. Then, she felt she was floating again.

The glowing sphere rose slowly up from the pixie dust lagoon, and floated its way towards the Queen. It stopped just a few steps away from her, and slowly placed it self on the wood ground before her. Queen Clarion excelled her serenity and calmness. The fairies leaned closer, as the magic enveloped. With a light poof, the sphere turned into millions of blue pixie dust particles in its place and left behind a dandelion puff. The Queen signaled for the dust talent sparrow man to step forward and place pixie dust on it. The blonde fairy shyly flied his way over. He never experienced an arrival like this before. The fairy stopped halfway. Clarion frowned why the young man stopped. She noticed blue pixie dust reappearing on the puff. It sprinkled itself on it, and out came to life a fairy.

Heather felt a heavy weight being lifted off her. The light that blinded her disappeared. She could breathe again. She was about to see clearly, but fell unconscious.

The fairies gasped as they saw the new arrival, and waited a response from the fairy laid in front of them. But nothing came. Murmurs filled the air. Clarion signaled for the fairies to keep quiet. Her deep sea eyes filled with worry. She kept calm, and came to where the unconscious fairy laid. She sprinkled some pixie dust on the fairy.

Heather slowly opened her eyes, as she battled with her eyelids. She gained conscience, but her head felt groggy.

Queen Clarion sighed in relief, and with her pixie dust helped her up.

The young girl stood up, and carefully surveyed the scene around her. She saw _people? Why do they have wings? Why was I in a hot, light ball?_ These questions came to her mind.

"Born out of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow" The Queen welcomed her.

"_Pixie? Wings? Golden dust? These can't be fairies..." _Heather thought.

"I hope you've found you're way here safely. Now, let's see those wings" Clarion cautiously expanded Heather's wings. Her wings had a delicate, but intriguing pattern. It was beautiful, and her wings were tall and magnificent. Gasps filled the air.

"Give your self a ride" Clarion said, and held Heather's hand. She sprinkled some pixie dust on her, and helped the young fairy fly. Heather got back on her feet.

"I must be dreaming" She said in almost a whisper. _"I should say something" _But she kept quiet, and followed suit.

Queen Clarion smiled, and created small mushrooms and tree stumps around Heather. Fairies placed objects on top of them. Heather looked closely. She saw a water droplet, a hammer, a snow flake, an egg, a small sphere of light, a flower, and some other things._ "I should really say something now…"_

"These will help you find your talent young one"

"But…"

"You will know" She encouraged her. It was amazing how Clarion can keep her calm, so serene. Her voice and facial expression said it all.

Heather took a step forward and took a look to find her talent. _"Talent? The only talent I have is excessive imagination that gets me into trouble"_

She saw the little sphere of light, and walked towards it. _"It'll probably be this; hence the reason it's the thing that passed me out"_

She touched it, but its light went out in an instant. She headed towards the flower, but it turned from pink to gray. The water droplet evaporated, and the egg did nothing but stay still. _"At least it didn't crack"_. To her luck, as she turned her back on it, it cracked. _"Thought too soon"_. She sighed in disappointment as she tried the rest of the other objects floating on the mushrooms, and these rejected her.

Queen Clarion watched her carefully. She felt pity, but didn't give up.

Other fairies murmured around talking about the "talent-less" fairy.

At one end of the Pixie Dust pool, a blonde tinker fairy, late as usual, came to where her dust talent friend was.

"Terence, I know I'm late; but the arrival hasn't finished yet?" The everywhere known tinker fairy asked.

"You where late?" The sparrow man frantically asked.

"I just said that!" Tinker Bell snapped back.

"Shhh! Tell me later, at least you're here. Go to where _your talent_ are"

Tinker Bell groaned and headed to where the other tinker talent fairies were.

"What's going on?" Tink asked a tinker to her side.

"She has currently gone through all the talent representing objects and all of them rejected her" The female answered back.

Tinker Bell's eyes widened. "Is there such talent as a 'no-talent' fairy?" she asked.

"It seems like it"

"_Let's just hope this goes well" _Tinker Bell thought.

"Fear not young one" Clarion reassured Heather.

"I do not mean to be disrespectful, but I have all the rights to fear what is happening to me" The teen spoke up.

The Queen listened carefully, as for the other fairies.

"My name is- is…" _"I can't say my real name… hmmm, what rhymes with Heather? Feather? No not feather, what's feather in Spanish? Puma? No, that's a puma; Espuma? That's bubbles or foam; um… Pluma! Yes I got it!"_

"My name is Pluma. I am a human. I was not born from laughter; I was born from my mother's womb. I live in London. I have fairytale books that explain myths and tales about you, all of you. But you are all just a fairytale. Fairies are just another story"

More murmurs and gasps are heard among the tree.

Comments where finally said out loud.

"Is she nuts?" "She just said we're not real!" "She's a pirate!" "She's saying she's from the Mainland!"

Heather's fairy shine started to cease. She felt a whole in her stomach as her light died. _"Never mind! Fairies are real, fairies are real, fairies are real" _She repeated continuously on her mind.

Her light regained it's normal shine again.

"Please listen to me! I got here on a fireball and crashed into some tree! I was normal girl until I got sucked into a golden dust ball! Do you expect me to be another fairy?" She sighed trying to calm down "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my way home"

Heather turned her back and prepared to fly away in search of her home.

"Or you can stay with us like a normal fairy, until we find a way to get you home" Queen Clarion finally spoke.

Heather stopped midway. She pinched her self hard. No, she wasn't dreaming. She flied shyly to where Queen Clarion was.

"Y-you can help me?"

"I trust my people and I will do the best effort possible" The Queen's lips rose up to make a graceful smile.

"Let me give you a hint of what Pixie Hollow is. My name is Queen Clarion, and I am grateful to have the privilege of residing over Pixie Hollow, where you are now. And with a little help from the magical fairy dust tree, it's a place where anything can happen. You see, it is the mission of every fairy to become a wing maiden, and spread imagination to the children of the world, by using pixie dust. And, we are the ones who bring the seasons to life, with every different talent fairy working equally and alike but different in their own ways. And what better way to learn and explore around the Hollow with another fairy"

The Queen spotted Tinker Bell. The Minister of Spring noticed, and whispered to his Queen.

"Tinker Bell can't show her around, she'll cause a disaster!" He whispered in fear as memories flashed back his head from last spring.

The Queen chuckled as how exaggerating he was being.

"Tinker Bell will show you around" Clarion motioned to the tinker fairy

Tinker Bell's head popped up.

_Pluma_ nodded.

"Fairies and sparrow men, lets give a warm welcome to our newest fairy: Pluma"

And with that, Queen Clarion disappeared in a zap of shimmering light and pixie dust.

* * *

_**A/N: **__It took me a while for me to update. I got writer's block, and I got distracted into other things that took me completely off course from my story and Fan Fiction. I am relieved that I finally finished this chapter and I already started the next chapter and I have the ideas and plot in mind so I hope I don't take long on this one either. Reviews are now set to anonymous for those who don't have an account._

_So… __**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Thx for reading**_

_**TBC...**_

_**Fly with you!**_


End file.
